


sing for me

by ctrdora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I haven’t seen a fic abt Catra being able to sing so I made it myself, a lil bit of kissing, also I don’t usually write fics go easy on me, also also let me just have the fantasy that Catra would sing this song, double trouble is there too, just fluff, post s5, rated T bc I used the fuck word, tw drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrdora/pseuds/ctrdora
Summary: “Ya gonna sing it for me?” Adora hummed, brushing a strand of hair out of Catra’s face.“Maybe I will,” she answered, grinning just wide enough to show one fang. Adora’s stomach dropped at the sight.-The princess alliance bonds over drinks and karaoke.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 250





	sing for me

In the months following the restoration of magic to Etheria, the Rebellion had their hands full with fully reversing the harm done by Horde Prime and his infected tech. Villages and castles needed to be rebuilt, spires needed to be extracted from the earth, and dislocated citizens needed to be rehomed. Not that any of the princesses were complaining - building up their home was better than struggling against Horde attacks. 

But a break after months of diplomatic work would’ve been kinda nice. 

It was just after a Rebellion meeting, where Scorpia had sat buzzing with energy throughout the entirety of it, that she slammed her claws down on the table and suggested a Princess Alliance outing. Catra has elbowed Adora’s side with a snort, muttering “gotta love company team building” under her breath. 

Adora chuckled but asked Scorpia, “What did you have in mind?”

“Get this, it’s exactly what we need!” Scorpia said, grin spreading on her face as her gaze swept across the table. “... _Karaoke._ ”

The immediate reactions around the table were mixed - Perfuma squealed in delight, obviously in on her girlfriend’s plan before she had suggested it. Glimmer and Bow grabbed each other’s hands and were already starting to talk about what songs they wanted to sing. Seahawk was on the table singing a shanty and Mermista was glowering at him with a blush high on her cheeks.

Catra and Adora, on the other hand, shared a look between them and stayed silent. 

Having been with the princesses as long as they have, they both learned what karaoke was, and did not care to participate. They were good in fights, in tactical planning - singing? Not so much. 

Adora, ever the self-sacrificial one, forced a smile on her face and said “Sure!”, which sounded much more confident than she felt. 

At the same time, Catra crossed her arms over her chest, deadpanning, “Absolutely not.”

“Catra, come oooon,” Scorpia pleaded, working up her best puppy pout. Adora had no idea how Catra could even resist it. 

“No, no way.” Catra rose from her seat at the table, placing her hand on Adora’s shoulder. “Besides, this is a ‘princess outing’ and I’m not a princess. So you guys go have fun, I’ll be off doing literally anything else.”

There was a flash of sparkles behind her as Glimmer put her hands on Catra’s shoulders and pushed her back down into the chair. “Princess’ girlfriends are invited by default,” she chimed, smiling at the glare sent her way by Catra. There was another burst of sparkles by Bow’s side as she transported back into her chair, and she said “Princess’ boyfriends, too,” as she leaned in to peck him on the cheek. 

Adora slid her hand into Catra’s, smiling at the indignant blush on her face. “If this is what you guys want to do, we’ll be there,” she said, giving Catra’s hand a squeeze. “But nobody is singing if they don’t want to.”

Catra still looked annoyed, but she shot Adora a grateful look and squeezed her hand back as cheers rose around the table. 

***

The following night, the Princess Alliance was crowding their way into the underwater club that the criminal soirée had been held at, now populated by visitors to Salineas and locals alike. A waif fairy was fluttering about on stage, trilling into the microphone as the crowd at the front of the stage cheered them on. Adora had her arm around Catra’s shoulders, gaze sweeping the room as she took in the glittering outfits and the beat of the music that reverberated in her chest. She instinctively pulled Catra closer into her side, feeling a little more grounded in the setting when her girlfriend nuzzled her neck in response. 

The alliance had a couple of booths reserved, and they piled on top of each other into their seats, but at least they weren’t fighting elaborate dresses to do so. The outfits Glimmer and Bow has forced them into were strange - not the formal wear Adora came to expect of any event involving the Rebellion, but rather cocktail dresses, tight jeans, off shoulder tops and artfully mussed up hair. It was a little odd seeing everyone dressed up this way, but they all looked good. 

Especially Catra - each flash of collarbone Adora saw beneath her half-unbuttoned shirt made her mouth go a little dry.

The conversation was scattered between everyone, amongst their own table and the table behind them with their other friends and the random people who came up to strike up conversations with the princesses; over the cacophony of the club and the speakers blasting whoever was on stage, Adora couldn’t help but feel a little tense. Catra, who hadn’t stopped leaning into her side since she arrived, peered up at her through her lashes with a questioning look. Adora offered a small smile, and Catra leaned up to peck her jaw.

“You need to chill out,” she said, her soft voice somehow reaching Adora through all the noise. 

“Are you chill?” Adora teased, looking down and returning Catra’s kiss to her forehead. “Your tail is still a little bushy, you know.”

Catra growled with no real malice and instinctively flicked her tail closer to her body. “You can’t blame me, it’s way too loud and crowded in here. How can these princesses be so relaxed?”

“Because this is supposed to be _fun_ , you dorks,” Glimmer deadpanned, interrupting their conversation. “We came here to drink and sing and not worry about anything Etheria-related until the end of the night.”

Catra and Adora blinked at her, and Catra’s tail flicked back and forth nervously. Glimmer blinked back and sighed. 

“Okay, clearly, we need to focus on step one,” she muttered. She slapped her hands on the table and stood up, throwing her arm into the air and yelling, “Waiter! We need a round!”

***

Drinking was never something the Rebellion had time for during the war, and anyone who drank in the Horde had to sneak it when they could. Now, the group was on their third round, and Adora had been cuddling up to Catra and giggling incessantly for the last five minutes. Catra couldn’t help but laugh at Adora’s antics, and laughed even harder as Glimmer regaled her with the story of the first time Adora got drunk, even though it was because of some infected First One’s tech rather than any drink. 

Most of their group had already been on stage - Scorpia and Perfuma sang a duet, Seahawk ignored the entire karaoke list to sing his own series of shanties before he was dragged off stage by Mermista, Glimmer and Bow dazzled the crowd together, and Scorpia had gone once again for a solo. Catra and Adora had stayed in their seats, sipping their drinks and cheering on their friends after each set; even Catra was laughing and whooping with the rest of them, and Adora wasn’t sure if the warmth in her chest was because of the alcohol or because of _that_. 

Mermista had just come off the stage, her chest heaving a little after finishing an intense power ballad that had sent their whole group to their feet, screaming in support. The waiter followed after her with more drinks and a sign up sheet for the mic, coupled with a list of available songs. Glimmer drunkenly grabbed for the list, slapping it on the table and hovering her face two inches above it as she stared at it intensely. Bow leaned his cheek on his hand as he lovingly watched his girlfriend debate what song to sing. 

“I don’t _know_!” She finally shouted, sitting up and flinging her hands into the air. “There’s too many to choose from. Adora -“ Glimmer shoved the list in her direction “You pick!”

Glimmer slouched into Bow’s side after that, and Adora giggled as she picked up the song list. Catra leaned in to peer at it with her, and Adora could hardly focus on the paper in her hand with Catra so close to her. 

One of Catra’s ears perked up, brushing against Adora’s cheek, and Catra took the paper from Adora’s hand. “I know this song,” she muttered, squinting at the list.

“Ya gonna sing it for me?” Adora hummed, brushing a strand of hair out of Catra’s face. 

She wasn’t expecting Catra’s cheeks to go so red, or for her eyes to glint like she was just extended a challenge. “Maybe I will,” she answered, grinning just wide enough to show one fang. Adora’s stomach dropped at the sight. 

But she had to call a bluff when she saw it. “Then sign up for it,” she said, sipping her drink with a smirk. 

Catra’s tail lashed beside her and she raised an eyebrow. Her hand slapped down on the sign up sheet, pulling it towards her so she could scribble her name and her song onto the list without breaking eye contact with Adora. Adora sat up, eyebrows creasing as Catra handed the paper back to the waiter, who informed her she’d be up next. 

The rest of their group were watching as well, and Scorpia looked like she was on the verge of tears and she leaned over to capture Catra in a giant hug. Glimmer and Bow were hollering, not believing that Catra was going to sing, and Adora stared as Catra slid from the booth to head up to the stage. 

“Wait -“

Adora’s hand wrapped around Catra’s, pulling her back ever so slightly. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Adora asked, her worry bringing her back to sobriety a little. “You’re a little drunk, I wasn’t seriously trying to challenge you or anything -“

“Adora.” Catra laughed, leaning down to hold Adora’s face between her hands. She smiled and leaned their foreheads together, whispering “I want to do this” in Adora’s ear, and kissed her before she let go and made her way to the stage. 

Glimmer and Bow crowded beside her, squealing as they watched Catra slink onto the stage, squinting under the bright light that adjusted itself onto her. 

“Well, well, well,” A voice boomed over the speaker system, “if it isn’t miss Catra! Didn’t expect to see you on the stage tonight, sweetie.”

Catra blinked, and then grabbed the mic, “Is that fucking Double Trouble -“

“Honored guests, I’m happy to introduce Catra, who’s going to be slowing things down a little bit for us tonight - thankfully, because you guys aren’t that great at these pop songs as you think you are.” The crowd booed at the comment. “Kidding, kidding! Now, let’s give a warm welcome to Catra, singing ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’!”

The crowd cheered, and Glimmer’s grip on Adora’s arm tightened. Adora looked over at her, surprised to see her face scrunched up like she was about to cry. “Glimmer?”

Glimmer waved her hand in the air dismissively. “Sorry, I’m being a sap, this is just - it’s so sweet!”

Adora didn’t have a chance to question what that meant before a guitar was being strummed, soft notes floating through the speakers as the crowd fell silent. Catra seemed to realize that her decision has just caught up with her, and she peered out nervously over the faceless crowd, gulping just loudly enough to be picked up by the mic. 

Adora moved on instinct, clambering over Glimmer to stand from the table and move to the back of the crowd in front of the stage. Glimmer and Bow followed, but they couldn’t stop her as she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, “ _You got this, Catra!_ ”

Her ears perked up in surprise, and even without the lights, their gazes met and Adora beamed at her. Catra blinked once before she smiled in return, although hers was softer. Her hands came up to wrap around the microphone, and she took a steadying breath, and she began to sing. 

“Wise men say... only fools rush in... but I can’t help falling in love with you....”

Adora felt the air in her lungs leave in a giant rush, and she heard Glimmer and Bow gasp in shock. Catra’s voice was a smooth alto, deep and comforting even through the speakers - it was completely not what Adora was expecting to hear. 

“Shall I stay?” Catra crooned, closing her eyes as she began swaying to the music. Couples in front of the stage had now paired off, taking advantage of the first slow song of the night to dance with their partners without worrying about a beat. “Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you?”

“Did you have any idea she could sing like that?” Bow asked, sounding as breathless as Adora felt. She just shook her head, unable to answer as she watched her girlfriend slip the mic out of its stand and start meandering across the stage. 

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea,” her voice wavered delicately, and she opened her eyes to look back at Adora. “Darling, so it goes. Some things,” her voice rose, and Adora’s heart clenched in her chest, “are meant to be, oh...”

Adora had moved without a mind of her own, drifting between the dancing couples towards the front of the stage. “Take my hand,” Catra sang, holding her hand out towards Adora, “take my whole life, too. Cause I can’t help, falling in love with you....”

Adora and Catra met at this point - Adora, her hands on the stage, looking up at Catra as if she were a whole different person. Catra had knelt down right in front of her, laying her hand on Adora’s cheek and gently brushing her thumb under her eye. Adora’s world has zeroed in on the two of them as she leaned into the touch, and Catra smiled softly at her as she finished, “Oh, I can’t help... falling in love... with... you.”

It was moments later when the two of them startled back to reality as the thunderous applause of the crowd - mostly from their friends, who were absolutely losing their minds - popped the little bubble they had been in. Double Trouble was making commentary over the speaker, but neither of them heard as Catra unceremoniously tossed the mic back onto the stage and jumped down to the floor to take Adora’s hand. Catra was smiling at her, tugging her back towards their friends, but Adora was quick to yank her in the opposite direction towards the backstage entrance.

“Adora, wha-“ Catra started, but she wasn’t able to finish the thought before Adora pulled them behind a curtain and had Catra pressed up against the wall.

“What was that?” Adora asked, utterly breathless. Catra looked at her in shock, her face growing redder by the minute. “W-what was what?”

“ _That_!” Adora exclaimed, nodding back towards the stage. “Since when could you sing? You hate singing!”

Catra scoffed and looked to the side, her blush burning brighter. “Shut up, I do hate singing, I just - I mean you basically made me - It wasn’t like I was any good up there -“

Adora’s hands slid up Catra’s shoulders and neck to her face, and she gently pulled until Catra was looking at her with wide eyes. “You were _amazing_ ,” Adora whispered, so earnestly that even she was a little embarrassed. 

Catra only swallowed, not even sure how to respond, and Adora took the opportunity to lean in and press her lips to Catra’s. Catra’s hands came up to grip Adora’s waist, melting against the wall with a sigh and pulling her closer.

Their lips slotted together as Adora deepened the kiss, moving her arms behind Catra’s neck and turning her head to get a better angle, earning a sigh from her that shook Adora to the core. Her claws scratched gently at the strip of skin exposed at Adora’s midriff, sending shivers shooting up and down her spine, and she felt Catra grin into the kiss when Adora let out a shaky breath. Her lips moved to Adora’s jaw, peppering kisses along it before making a trail down her neck, and Adora’s already wobbly legs threatened to buckle beneath her.

Her hands tugged at Catra’s collar, threatening to rip the fabric as Catra nipped at her neck with her teeth. Adora felt completely overwhelmed by Catra - her singing, her touch, everything about her - and Adora held her face once again when Catra pulled away and straightened up.

Maybe it was the booze making her so sentimental, but she felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. “You know I love you, right? _So_ much.”

And maybe it was the booze that kept Catra from making a snarky comment in response, because she smiled and nuzzled her cheek into Adora’s hand. “I do,” she said, with a confidence that filled Adora with pride. “You know I love you too?”

Adora beamed, only able to nod her head yes. She glanced at Catra’s lips, let go of another shaky breath, leaned in -

“FOUND THEM!”

Catra and Adora didn’t have a chance to leap apart before Glimmer slapped a hand on each of their shoulder’s and transported them back to their group. They stumbled when they materialized, and clutched each other tighter as they were suddenly surrounded by their friends, all shouting about how well Catra could sing, where that even came from, and if she would duet with them at some point. 

And Catra was laughing. Her head was tipped back, and her shoulders shook, and Adora watched her with what was probably a sickeningly loving look that Catra would surely make fun of her for if she saw it. She laughed, too, letting Catra go except for her hand and allowing their friends to pull them back to the tables. 

The rest of the night went on with more drinks and more singing - Scorpia was even able to convince Catra to go up for a duet, and the rest of the group howled with laughter as the two of them just goofed around on stage to some upbeat music before shouting “Tequila!” into the microphone about a minute and a half in. Adora even managed to make it on stage with Glimmer and Bow, and none of them got the words right but it didn’t matter because they were all laughing and she could hear Catra cheer the loudest out of everyone throughout their set. 

Scorpia had been right - this night had been exactly what they needed. 

***

The next day, Catra swore up and down that she would never forgive Adora for letting her get on stage. Adora only smiled at her, tugging her back down to the bed and tipping her pouting face towards her until they were making eye contact, and Adora could whisper, “Sing for me.”

And from then on, even when she got huffy and rolled her eyes, Catra would sing for her, each and every time.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe Catra serenading Adora is ooc but u can pry it from my cold dead hands
> 
> anyway we all know aj michalka can sing and it hasn’t translated to Catra being able to sing and that’s a travesty so I did this agshdh I hope you all like it!!


End file.
